Recently, the market for portable electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, etc. has been increasingly growing. Users who use portable electronic devices are also interested in associated accessories. As examples, there are display protection films, different kinds of protective casings, etc. Particularly, the reason why a protective casing is used for such an electronic device is because, for example, when the electronic device falls, damage to the electronic device can be reduced, at least somewhat. However, such conventional casings are provided to protect electronic devices when falling events occur, rather than preventing the falling events from occurring.
An example of a conventional technique was proposed in Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-2008-0013117 (Application date; Sep. 30, 2008), entitled “Cellular phone holder”. This technique will be explained with reference to FIG. 1.
The cellular phone holder according to the conventional technique includes: a rotating member 100 which is attached at one side thereof to a rear surface of a cellular phone and includes a pair of disk 110 and 120 the central portions of which are connected to each other so as to be rotatable with respect to each other; a planar fastening member 200 which is fastened to the other side of the rotating member 100; and a holding strap which is made of an elastic material such as rubber, and opposite ends of which are coupled to respective opposite ends of the planar fastening member 200. When using the cellular phone, a user can place some fingers in the holder and thus more stably hold the cellular phone.
This conventional cellular phone holder is configured for the user to be required to use the entirety of one hand. Furthermore, in the associated specification, the coupling of the holding strap to the planar fastening member is not clearly illustrated.
Moreover, the conventional cellular phone holder merely enables the user to hold the cellular phone but cannot be used as a means for placing the cellular phone on a support surface such as a table at an inclination angle, for example, when the user watches audiovisual content using the cellular phone. In other words, even if the cellular phone is placed on the support surface at an inclination angle using the cellular phone holder, it cannot provide an appropriate angle at which the cellular phone is placed.